Of a demon's blood
by Granutec12
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet a new person plz R&R My first fic no flames plz oh god I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Of a demon's blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters so you can't sue you piece of crap lawyers.

Chapter 1 Prologue

She ran far and fast away from him the one who made her what she is. "_I must run_" the thought raced through her head making her adrenaline pump and keeping her alive. She could smell his blood still the metallic smell that before made her sick. She could hear his laughter and him shouting "You can run but I will find you and when I do you will die whore". Finally she could run no longer when she collapsed with the last thought _"I'm going to die"._


	2. Chapter 1

Granutec11: Hey it's me the author of "Of a Demon's Blood" This is my first fic and I wanna say thanks fer readin it and all of the reviews anyway don't expect long chapters I don't ever have enough time to write them no comp at home.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own so you can't sue Na Na Na Na Na Na

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha I don't see why you're so worried" Kagome said. "Well I'm not the baka who brings in a youki," He yelled. "Just take this and get some water from the river" She handed him a bucket. "Why should I" He Snapped. "Because I say so" Kagome retorted "And if you don't I'll knock you flat on your face". "Like you can" He laughed. Kagome gave him death glare 9,000 as she said one word "SIT". The rosary beads around Inuyasha neck began to glow and he slammed face first into the dirt. "Ouch" He said "Forgot about that". "Now move it" Kagome yelled. She went into the tent to check on the sleeping youki. "What happened to you?" She said quietly. 

Meanwhile Inuyasha was crouched by the river getting water. "Why did that wench bring the youki here" He said to himself "Why do I feel worried". He finished getting water and went back to camp.

********************************************************************************************************

Hey readers it's me again sorry about the short chappie but I only have a limited time to write and it's my first fic so please no flames and expect lots of chapters but short ones.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Readers it's me again an I am workin on one of my three stories Phew Well anyway back ta the fic ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Youki awoke and found she was alive. "Where am I" She said reaching for her sword "And where is my sword". "Finally awake" A black haired girl came into the tent "I thought you might not". "Who are you?" The Youki asked. "My name's Kagome" She told her "You are". "I am Tara," The youki said. "Well Tara Why don't you come outside" Kagome asked. They walked outside and into the bright sun. "Kagome here's your water" a silver haired hanyou handed her a bucket of cold river water. "Inuyasha this is Tara" Kagome introduced Tara. "Woah" Inuyasha saw the Silver black-streaked haired Youki and was mystified.

=========================================================================================================

Hey Readers it's me again just wanted ta say thanks for readin and reviewen.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey since ya liked my last chappie here's a new one

Chapter 3

All Inuyasha could do was stare mystified at her beauty and perfection. "Um what are you staring at" Tara asked. "Uhhh nothing" Inuyasha said. "Well thanks for taking care of me but I need to go" Tara started walking off. "Wait aren't you gonna tell us who wounded you" Kagome said. "The less you know the safer you are" She said and tried to jump in the air but she was hurt to bad "Damn I guess I'll have to stay with you". "Here is your sword" Kagome handed her a blanket wrapped bundle inside was the most expensive looking Katana you will ever see the handle was made of a finely grained wood inlaid with pearls and gemstones the blade was made of a long piece of sharpened diamond. "Thanks for keeping it " Tara said and tied it to her side.

Hey Ya'll it's me again thanks for readin and reviewin and a special thanks to gueenofgames11709


	5. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Hello All of my stories are being moved to my new account Redwitch15


End file.
